Concentrate Game
To play Concentrate, you only need two people. You begin by telling the person to close their eyes. Then you stand behind them and say the chant while performing the rituals. During the chorus, you pound lightly on the person's back with your fists while you chant. During the verses, you perform the actions while you chant. (Every time you say this, you pound lightly on the person's back with both fists) Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate on what I'm saying. People are dying. Children are crying. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate on what I'm saying. (Verse 1: Tap the person on the top of their head with your fist and run your hands down both sides of their head) Crack an egg on your head. Let the yolk run down. Let the yolk run down. Crack an egg on your head. Let the yolk run down. Let the yolk run down. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate on what I'm saying. People are dying. Children are crying. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate on what I'm saying. (Verse 2: Twist your hands on their shoulders and then run your hands down their arms) Squeeze an orange on your shoulder. Let the juice drip down. Let the juice drip down. Squeeze an orange on your shoulder. Let the juice drip down. Let the juice drip down. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate on what I'm saying. People are dying. Children are crying. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate on what I'm saying. (Verse 3: Poke them in their sides with all your fingers, then run your hands down their sides) Stick ten needles in your sides. Let the blood drip down. Let the blood drip down. Stick ten needles in your sides. Let the blood drip down. Let the blood drip down. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate on what I'm saying. People are dying. Children are crying. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate on what I'm saying. (Verse 4: Tap them on the back with your fist, then run your hands down their back) Stab a knife in your back. Let the blood drip down. Let the blood drip down. Stab a knife in your back. Let the blood drip down. Let the blood drip down. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate on what I'm saying. People are dying. Children are crying. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate on what I'm saying. (Verse 5: Mime wrapping a rope around their neck and then pull the imaginary rope. The person's head should move back as if they are being hung.) Wrap a rope around your neck. Wrap it till it's tight. Wrap a rope around your neck. And... PULL! (Hold the person by their arms. Whisper in their ear) You're standing on a building. You're out on the ledge. You're feeling very dizzy and you're close to the edge. and someone... PUSHES YOU! You push them, just enough to make them tip forward and regain their balance. Then you tell them to open their eyes and ask them what color they saw. The color they see when they open their eyes represents how they will die. Red means they are going to be stabbed. Blue means they will drown in water. Yellow means they will be poisoned. Orange means they will burn to death in a fire. Green means they will fall from a height and die on grass. Purple means they will suffocate. Brown means they will be buried alive. Grey means they will die of a disease in hospital. White means they will die of old age and go to heaven. Black means they will die of old age and go to hell. Category:SCARY GAMES Category:Paranormal Legends Category:Article